Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2+3(n+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {3(}\gray{n+1}{)} $ $ -2 + {3n+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3n {-2 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3n + {1}$ The simplified expression is $3n+1$